over and over again
by lolote
Summary: Laure survivante de Raccon city à une très mauvaise intuition ce matin la... le cauchemar recommencerait il? a t-elle raison de se mefier!
1. Chapter 1

hey hey...

voici ma première fic sur resident evil. en tant que grande fan du jeux, j'y pensais depuis un moment...voila c'est chose faite.

en esperant que cela vous plaira!

disclamer: les personnages et le jeux sont pas à moi, mais à CAPCOM!! seul Lucas et Laure m'appartiennent pour le moment!!

Genre: Horreur, aventure.

enjoy :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A aucun moment je n'aurai imaginé que ce cauchemar se reproduise à nouveau.

Si seulement j'avais su…

Et pourtant ce matin la, lorsque je m'étais levée, je fus assaillis d'un mauvais pressentiment et une terreur glaciale et incontrôlable s'empara de tout mon être.

J'aurai du écouter mon instinct, qui me disait de fuir, de partir très loin de cet endroit et me cacher en lieu sûr.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fais, trop orgueilleuse pour prêter la moindre attention à mes peurs.

Je m'étais préparée comme a l'accoutumer pour me rendre à mon travail. J'occupais un poste d'infirmière dans un hôpital, au fin fond de la Haute Savoie depuis maintenant un an.

C'était un trou paumé, où j'essayais d'aspirer à trouver un peu de tranquillité, loin des cohues et du passage des grandes villes.

Depuis l'incident qui était survenu près de 11 ans plus tôt, je ne supportais plus le bruit et la foule.

Je devais être sans doute un peu névrosée, mais lorsqu'on échappe à un massacre, à l'âge de 13 ans ça laissait des traces indélébiles.

Devant mon petit déjeuner, je fermais les yeux. Je fus envahi de souvenirs des plus affreux, les uns que les autres. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, mes camardes de colos, dans un état de décomposition avancée, se tenant en face de moi, les yeux vides de toutes expressions et de vie, poussant des grognements affamés pourrissant l'atmosphère de leur haleine putride, les bras tendus droit sur ma personne.

Dans un cri, j'ouvrais les yeux, en sueur, le corps tremblant et le souffle court. La nausée menaçait mon estomac.

Brusquement, je me précipitais vers les toilettes et rendis le peu que j'avais ingéré.

Ses souvenirs m'avaient touché bien plus que je ne l'aurai souhaité. D'un geste maladroit, je me redressais et me dirigeais en direction de ma chambre. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et me saisis d'un Beretta. Je vérifiais son chargeur et le fourra dans mon sac à main.

Je me trouvais ridicule d'agir de cette façon.

Après tout, depuis la destruction de Raccon city, il n'y avait eu aucun autre incident à déplorer. Du moins officiellement, mais j'étais sure que mes héros d'amis, poursuivaient leur combat officieusement.

Je n'avais eu aucunes nouvelles de ces derniers depuis plus de 9 ans. Mais connaissant Jill, Chris, Léon, Claire et toute la bande, j'étais sûre qu'ils se portaient comme des charmes. Cependant, je me demandais ce que devenait Lucas, le jeune garçon qui avait été mon compagnon d'infortune cette nuit là. Il avait perdu bien plus que moi dans la bataille. Toute sa famille, originaire de la ville, avait périt soit sous les balles des S.T.A.R.S survivants soit sous les missiles qui torpillèrent au petit matin la cité. Il s'était retrouvé orphelin du jour au lendemain.

Comparer à lui je n'avais pas perdu grand-chose.

En effet, j'étais à Raccon city en colonie de vacances linguistique et éducatif pendant un mois.

Notre camp était isolé, loin de la ville, dans les bois, près d'un vieux manoir. Tout allait pour le mieux pendant les deux premières semaines de Juillet.

Les choses avaient commencés à dégénérer le soir de mon anniversaire : le 24 juillet.

Nous étions tous rassemblés autour d'un immense feu de camps, complètement insouciants et inconscients du monde qui nous entourait.

Un homme surgit de l'ombre, chancelant et grognant. Un de nos moniteurs se précipita sur lui pour l'aider. L'autre ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais après un moment, il leva ses yeux vides sur le jeune homme qui s'évertuait à le soutenir et sans aucune hésitation planta ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou, arrachant la jugulaire et la carotide.

Le sang s'échappa en jet pendant 5 longues minutes alors que notre moniteur agonisait sous nos yeux d'enfants.

Un vent de panique s'insinua dans le groupe. Nous cherchions tous à fuir, à sauver notre peau. L'instinct de survie pouvait faire des ravages… j'en avais fait les frais.

Alors que nous courrions en direction de la forêt, d'autres hommes et femmes nous cernaient de toutes parts. Ils avançaient, vers nous comme des prédateurs.

Un de mes camarades me donna un coup d'épaule, au moment où il me dépassait. Sous l'impact et avec la vitesse, je vacillais et me pris les pieds dans des racines. Après avoir chuter sur plusieurs mètres, je dus tomber dans une sorte de trou et perdis connaissance.

A mon réveil, impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'incident. Une douleur lancinante s'étirait le long de ma cage thoracique, révélant sans doute une ou deux côtes brisés.

Je me souvins de retourner difficilement au camp et de découvrir le carnage. Le plus traumatisant : voir les morts revenir à la vie.

Au moment, où un hurlement s'échappait de ma bouche, une main –bien vivante- m'en n'empêcha.

C'était Lucas.

Bien gré, mal gré tous les deux, avions survécu à cette nuit tragique et trouvé au petit matin les Stars et compagnie qui avaient survécu. Nous nous étions enfuis avec eux, avant que la ville finisse en poussière.

Cette réminiscence du passé me secoua et me ramena à la réalité. Cette peur sourde continuait d'agiter mes tripes. D'un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre, je m'aperçu que j'avais trainé plus que raison et j'allais finir par arriver en retard. Me donnant une gifle mentale, je me levais et me décidais à partir vers mon lieu de travail, me convaincant que je ne risquais rien et que la journée serait banale et routinière.

à suivre

xxxxxx

a votre avis une suite ou non??

chap 2 en cours d'écriture!!!

=O.O=

a bientot

lo

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :)

toujours pareil, les perso appratiennent a Capcom... je ne fais que les emprunter =^_^=!!

jespere que ca vous plaira!

enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Effectivement la journée débuta de façon calme. Rien ne différait vraiment d'une autre matinée. Chaque chose était à sa place.

Karine, Christelle et Anne mes collègues allégeaient considérablement l'atmosphère en sortant des bêtises à tord et à travers.

L'hôpital où je travaillais, ne comportait que deux étages avec un rez de chaussez et un sous sol. En tout et pour tout une soixantaine de patients et une quinzaine de soignants peuplaient l'établissement.

Il faisait bon y travailler.

En parlant de travailler, mon téléphone sonna ce matin la, nous prévenant qu'un homme venait de se présenter à la réception, en sang.

Une infirmière et un médecin étaient demandés d'urgence.

Je me proposais de descendre, tout naturellement, avec le matériel nécessaire, accompagné du médecin de garde.

Et c'est la que tout commença…

L'homme était étendu sur les sièges de la salle d'attente, un bras sur le visage. Le médecin se précipita vers lui, tentant de l'ausculter. Il y'avait tellement de sang, qu'ils nous étaient difficile d'en trouver la source. Après avoir exécuté les ordres de mon supérieur, je commençais a nettoyer le liquide rouge.

A ma grande surprise, je trouvais de nombreuses morsures. Affolée je jetais un regard confus à l'homme.

« _Comment vous êtes vous faites ça Monsieur ? »_ dis je d'une voix tremblante

« _Les..ce sont les gens dehors…ils..ils ont un comportements bizarre…je sortais de ma voiture et trois me sont tombés dessus…ahh j'ai mal…ça brule_ !! »

Il se tortillait de douleur, se tenant le ventre et la gorge.

_« êtes vous vacciné contre la rage ? Le tétanos ?_ » demanda le docteur

Impossible…non impossible !!

Et pourtant je me levais et m'approchais des portes coulissantes. Des dizaines de contaminés commençaient à remonter maladroitement l'allée.

« _Fermez les portes » _hurlais je _« vite_ »

La secrétaire ne chercha même pas comprendre et elle s'exécuta bloquant les portes et abaissant le volet d'acier de protection. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à une dizaine de paire d'yeux interrogateurs.

_« Docteur, prenez ces personnes et montez au dernier étage…une fois en haut, barricader vous dans le service jusqu'à mon retour »_

« _Mais que se passe t-il Laure?_ » bredouilla t-il

« _Faites ce que je vous dis, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !! Est ce que c'est clair pour vous DOCTEUR » _

Je le vis acquiescer de la tête, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au blessé sur les sièges.

« _Ne vous occupez pas de lui…il est contaminé par le virus, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps »_

Surtout que j'allais l'aider à partir dignement.

Une fois que le RDC fut vide, je prenais une des bouteilles d'oxygène abandonnée par un des patients et m'en fit une m'approchais de l'homme. Il venait de rendre son dernier soupir et il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller en soufflais un bon coup et abattait mon arme de fortune de toute mes forces sur son crane. Celui-ci vola en éclat sous l'impact.

Il fallait que je récupère mon révolver. Et comme par hasard, il se trouvait au sous sol, dans mon vestiaire. Je décidais qu'il était plus prudent de prendre les escaliers de service plutôt que l'ascenseur. Je me fis la plus silencieuse possible dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Je me faufilais dans les vestiaires et d'une main habile j'ouvrais mon casier. Je fondais sur mon sac pour en ressortir mon Beretta et mon cellulaire.

Je ressortais aussi silencieusement que j'étais arrivée, rassurée par le poids de l'arme au creux de ma main.

Je fis un tour d'horizon rapide, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux différentes ouvertures. Je constatais avec horreur, que les zombies avaient rapidement repéré les points stratégiques de l'immeuble. Sans me poser plus de question, je me pressais, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de mon service. J'avais encore du temps devant moi pour trouver une solution, avant que les rideaux de fer et les issues cèdent sous les assauts des monstres.

A peine la porte franchie, qu'un hurlement me perça les tympans et me glaça de terreur. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : faire demi-tour et les abandonnant, partir tant qu'il était encore temps.

Je me secouais…Non je ne pouvais pas décemment, les laisser tomber afin de sauver ma peau. Ils devaient sans doute se demander ce qu'ils leur arrivaient et puis après tout, n'etaient ils pas mes amis ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeais vers l'origine du cri, armant mon Beretta, prête à l'action. Un infecté tentait de mordre le médecin, qui se défendait vaillamment avec un pied de perfusion. Patients et personnel, étaient paralysés par la peur et par la vision d'horreur qui se déroulaient sous leur yeux.

Exactement comme moi, il y avait 11 ans.

Doucement je levais mon arme et me mettais en position de tir. Je me concentrais sur ma cible, le crâne du zombie, pressais la détente mettant fin au combat et arrachant de nouveaux des cris.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux affolés, vinrent se planter sur moi alors que je baissais mon révolver encore fumant.

« _C'est fini, il ne se relèvera plus_ » dis je d'une voix blanche.

« _Bordel !!! Mais que se passe t-il ici_ ? » S'insurgea Anne en sortant de la torpeur générale.

« _Des méchants, une épidémie et des zombies à la clé….un air de déjà vu en somme »_ repondis je ironique

Mes vis-à-vis ne comprirent pas mon allusion, je dus alors leur expliquer brièvement la situation.

La panique s'insinua en chacun d'eux au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

« _Je ne veux pas mourir_ » disais un

« _Impossible impossible_ » répétait inlassablement un autre

« _comment va-t-on s'en sortir_ ? » me demanda Christelle

La foule était pendue à mes lèvres, espérant une solution miracle.

« _Nous allons devoir être patients, très patients et surtout nous allons devoir nous battre !! Vérifier que toutes les sorties et entrées soient fermées. Bloquer les ascenseurs et n'utiliser que les escaliers de secours. Profitez en aussi pour rassembler des provisions, nous en aurons rapidement besoin. _»

Je fis une pause alors que certains acquiesçaient en face de moi

« _Le plus important…ne laisser entrer personne, il pourrait être contaminé. Du moins assurez vous qu'il ne soit ni mordu ni griffé ni blessé !! C'est très important pour notre survie ! Mettez d'office en quarantaine_ »

Alors que je terminai mon monologue d'avertissement, un jeune homme sortit du groupe et vint se planter devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et le regard arrogant.

« _Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Comment pouvons nous être sur que tu nous mène pas en bateau et te faire confiance ? Je t'avouerai que l'idée d'être enfermé ici, ne m'enchante guère_ »

je le fixai un instant, silencieuse. Comme je pouvais le comprendre à cet instant.

« _Le danger est pire dehors…crois moi_ » je répondais en pointant la fenêtre

Il renifla et me défia encore plus du regard. Instinctivement, je me tendis et me mettait en position de combat, prête à bondir.

« _Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus ici »_ annonça t-il « _je prefere tenter ma chance dehors que de rester ici à attendre et mourir. Ceux qui pensent comme moi, sont les bienvenus pour me suivre _»

L'idiot… il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. je savais que si j'essayais de le raisonner, cela mettrait le feu au poudre et je ne pourrais plus rien gérer. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une émeute et une foule prise de panique. Les dommages collatéraux seraient considérables.

« _Libre a toi d'aller te faire massacrer, mais n'entraine pas les autres dans ta chute_ » dis je cependant.

Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur, avant de se reculer. Je baissais alors ma garde, croyant le conflit réglé.

Quelle grossière erreur !

Alors que je me retournais, une douleur aigue s'empara de mon crâne et je m'écroulais lourdement au sol. Dans ma chute, je lachais bien évidemment mon arme, qui glissa sur le sol. Je restais quelques secondes à terre, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et levais la tête en direction de mon agresseur. Le même jeune homme, tenait fermement mon Beretta entre ses mains et me lança une grimace de dégout.

« _Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'emprunte ton arme_. » cracha t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de secours et de faire signe à ses compagnons d'infortune de le suivre et de disparaitre à leur suite.

L'air frais, s'engouffra dans le couloir, me faisant craindre le pire. Dans un effort presque surhumain, je me redressais sur les jambes et me précipitais vers la porte que je refermais et bloquais avec des sièges. Chancelante, j'en profitais pour faire une dernière fois le tour du propriétaire et scellait toute porte suspecte. J'arrêtais aussi les ascenseurs à notre étage, pour plus de sécurité.

La tête me tourna et d'une main tremblante je tâtais mon crâne à la recherche de blessure quelconque. Mes doigts revinrent couverts de liquide chaud et rouge.

Du sang !!

Et merde !! Une fois de plus je vacillais. Ce salaud ne m'avait pas loupé. Je sentais une main me prendre le coude et me conduire vers un fauteuil. Mes collègues s'affairaient devant moi, sortant le nécessaire de premiers soins.

« _Vous n'êtes pas partis_ » demandais-je étonnée.

_« Non. Nous te faisons confiance. Après tout tu es notre collègue._ » Commença Anne

_« Et puis pour te dire vrai…je préfère être dedans que dehors_ » acheva Karine

Et comme confirmer ses dires, des coups de feu retentirent et s'en suivi d'hurlement plus terrifiant les uns que les autres..

« _Surtout n'ouvrez les portes sous aucuns prétextes _» m'écriais je, en me redressant.

Hélas le brusque changement de position me fit chanceler et je m'étalais sur le fauteuil lourdement. Le coup à la tête devait plus sérieux que je le pensais. Les filles me forcèrent à m'allonger, alors que le médecin m'examinait les pupilles à l'aide d'une lampe de poche. Un peu vaseuse, j'entendais vaguement l'agitation autour de moi alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

La douleur lancinante, me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, gênée par la lumière aveuglante des néons. D'une main je vins tâter ma tête et elle rencontra un bandage.

Tout ça était donc bien réel, moi qui espérais que se ne soit rien qu'un songe.

Difficilement, je me redressais et observais tout autour de moi à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. Apparemment, on m'avait transporté dans la chambre de garde pour que je puisse me reposer au calme. Je me levais, me tenant au mur et d'une main tremblante j'ouvrais la porte.

Il faisait sombre, beaucoup trop sombre et cela ne me rassurais guère.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, je repérais ce qui pouvait me servir d'arme de poing et m'emparais de l'extincteur. J'avançais à tâtons dans l'obscurité, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la bouche sèche.J'étais tellement concentrée sur l'environnement, que je sentis que bien trop tard la main qui s'accrochait à mon épaule. Je sursautais et fis volte face, armant mes bras et mon arme, prête à fracasser le crâne de l'intrus.

« _Heyyyy Laure ce n'est que moi !!_ » s'exclama Karine en se protégeant de ses mains.

Penaude, je reculais et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. La pression retomba un peu et c'était à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration et que mon cœur s'était arrêté quelques instants.

_« Désolée, je suis un peu à cran »_

_« Je vois ça !! Tu as l'air d'avoir plutôt bien récupéré _» s'esclaffa t-elle

Il fallait le dire vite… j'essayais de faire bonne figure alors qu'une douleur silencieuse irradiait le long de ma boite crânienne.

« _Ou sont les autres_ ? » m'inquiétais je

« _Tous dans la salle commune, nous n'avons pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que tu as perdu connaissance ! »_

« _Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? » _

_« Environ 4 heures »_

Quatre heures !!! Je n'en revenais pas.

Karine se saisit de ma main et m'entraina vers le salon, où le reste du groupe attendait sagement. Nous n'étions qu'une vingtaine de survivants et nous étions, belle et bien, bloqués à notre étage, sans aucun échappatoire possible. La nuit tombait lentement et irrémédiablement, alors que des centaines de morts vivants grouillaient dans les rues, errant sans but. Le sous sol, le rez de chaussé et le premier étage, devaient être eux aussi contaminé, ne laissant aucun espoir pour les occupants. Des râles rauques nous parvenaient régulièrement et nous terrifiaient encore plus, faisant travailler notre imagination déjà bien stimulé.

Je vérifiais une nouvelle fois les différentes issues, puis je me laissais tomber sur un des fauteuils. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Gênée, je me tortillais sur mon siège.

« _Qui es tu vraiment Laure Forbes ? Comment savais-tu pour ces choses ?_ » Commença Christelle

« _C'est une longue histoire qui a commencé, il y a maintenant 11 ans_ » murmurais-je

C'est ainsi que je leur racontais mon aventure et mon passé, oubliant volontairement certains passages trop douloureux. A la fin de mon long monologue, j'étais épuisée, sans doute le contre coup de mon traumatisme.

« _Que vas t-on faire maintenant ?_ » demanda une patiente.

_« Lorsque j'ai quitté mes amis, Chris Redfield m'a donné un numéro de téléphone d'urgence pour les joindre en cas de soucis… je l'ai gravé inconsciemment au fin fond de ma mémoire, pensant et espérant ne plus jamais en avoir besoin. » _

Je sortais mon cellulaire et composais cette fameuse suite de chiffre et enclenchais la touche verte d'appel. Après une dizaine de tonalité, je fus dirigée vers un répondeur, où la voix chaleureuse de Jill Valentine récitait le message d'entrée. L'annonce d'accueil ne datait sans doute pas d'aujourd'hui, mais je laissais quand même un message dans un anglais parfait, leur donnant un maximum d'information.

Je raccrochais, plus inquiète que jamais. Nous allions devoir nous en sortir seul, cette fois.

Cette idée me fit frémir.

Seule, je pouvais m'en sortir sans aucun problème…je l'avais déjà fait une fois et je pouvais le refaire sans doute une deuxième fois. Mais gérer un groupe de vingt personnes, qui n'étaient pas pour la plupart valide, dans une ville qui grouillait de mort vivants vigoureux et affamés, s'avérait être une idée franchement et totalement suicidaire. De plus, je n'avais plus aucune arme et aucun plan de secours de rechange.

Je soufflais de découragement, alors que je rangeais mon portable et m'affaissais un peu plus dans mon siège.

« _Alors_ » osa demander Anne

« _je suis tombée sur un répondeur_ » commençais je _« honnêtement, je pense que nous devrions nous préparer à l'idée que nous sommes seul et nous préparer au pire »_

Uniquement le silence me répondit, alors que l'information était douloureusement et inéluctablement digérer.

_« En attendant, je vous conseil de dormir un peu, de vous reposer. Les jours à venir risquent d'être rude » _

Je pris les premiers tours de garde, luttant parfois violement contre le sommeil qui menaçait de m'envahir. Lorsque l'aube pointa enfin le bout de son nez, je m'autorisais à souffler et à laisser ma place de guetteur au médecin, le temps d'une douche.

Je m'isolais, dans une des chambres désertées dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment. J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, afin de pouvoir réfléchir et d'élaborer un plan de sortie. Je fis rapidement le tour de la chambre, et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains.

Devant le miroir, je défaisais mon bandage, qui était taché de sang. De mes doigts, je cherchais le point d'impact, que je trouvais sans aucun problème. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de sutures. Je grimaçais de douleur, avant de finir de me déshabiller.

J'espérais avoir meilleure mine après…

C'était beau de rêver.

L'eau arriva chaude arriva enfin, et je me glissais sous le jet. Je restais pendant de longues minutes savourant les biens faits du liquide. Je me lavais rapidement les cheveux, qui étaient devenus poisseux avec le sang.

Soudain, je distinguais un bruit dans la pièce voisine, alors silencieusement, je fermais l'arrivée d'eau, m'enroulais dans une serviette et me saisis d'une chaise pliable. Toujours sans bruit, j'entrouvrais la porte, à la recherche de l'intrus. Je ne vis personne dans mon champ de vision, alors je sortais complètement de la salle de bain, sur la pointe des pieds. Dans mon dos, un mouvement attira mon attention.

Vivement je me retournais, lançant mon pied vers l'intrus dans un violent kick. Il le stoppa sans encombre d'une seule main, la poigne se refermant autour de ma cheville, me la maintenant fermement et m'obligeant à rester en équilibre sur une jambe.

Mon regard acier, rencontra le vert émeraude d'un jeune homme de mon âge, qui m'était vaguement familier.

« _C'est comme ça que tu accueilles des vieux amis Laure »_ dit il dans un sourire et d'une voix grave

Lentement, il relâcha mon pied et se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

Je l'observais plus attentivement.

Ses cheveux blonds foncés, retombaient en de charmantes boucles tout autour de son visage et un léger duvet de barbe recouvrait chez joues. Il était plus grand que moi… il me dépassait facilement de deux têtes. Sa carrure et sa musculature était tout aussi imposant que sa grandeur. Il était taillé dans un roc.

A l'image de Chris Redfield ou de Léon Kennedy.

« _Lu..Lucas_ ? » Bafouillais je

« _Et bien, tu en as mis du temps à me reconnaitre_ » s'esclaffa-t-il « _ai-je tant changé que ça ?_ »

Sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivais, je fondis en larme et me jetais comme une désespérée de la vie au cou du jeune homme, qui me réceptionna avec maladresse, ne sachant pas où poser les mains. Il me serra dans un étreinte plutôt brusque, puis me reposa à terre, se retournant rouge comme une pivoine.

« _Peux-tu mettre autre chose qu'une mini serviette en guise vêtement, s'il te plait ? »_

J'étais tellement heureuse de le retrouver et soulager de le voir ici, que j'en avais oublié ma tenue.

A mon tour, je concurrençais une tomate et filais aussi vite que possible dans la salle de bain, me changer.

« _Tu n'as pas changé Laure !!_ » declara t-il

« _Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre, mais Lucas la dernière fois que tu m'as vu j'avais 14ans… j'ai quand même un peu changé depuis »_ dis je en séchant mes larmes.

Je l'entendis ricaner de l'autre côté de la porte.

« _Non je veux dire… enfin, oui tu as sacrément changé physiquement… Mais je ne sais pas…je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, contrairement à toi._ »

_« Je suis désolée pour ça_ » pouffais-je à mon tour « _je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te trouver ici. Et puis tu es devenu un homme, ça complique un peu la donne!! »_

Il renifla et s'appuya contre la porte, car tout son armement résonna contre celle-ci.

« _Comment ? Comment es tu arrivé jusqu'ici_ » demandais je curieuse

« _Tu nous a bien aiguillé…_ » Répondit il à travers la porte.

_« Mon message ? C'était bon ? »_ M'exclamais je en ouvrant la porte brusquement.

Le jeune homme vacilla sous l'ouverture, et se rattrapa à la poignée de justesse, évitant ainsi de se ramasser comme une crêpe.

Il se redressa en éclatant de rire, avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

« _On dirait bien que oui… la preuve, nous sommes tous la !_ » continua t-il

« _Tous ??? »_

« _Oui tous_ » affirma t-il avec un sourire, « _allez suis moi, je t'emmène les voir »_

Il me tendit une main solide et réconfortante, que je m'empressais de saisir et il m'entraina à sa suite en direction de la salle commune.

XXXXXXXX

affaire a suivre dans un chapitre 3

une petite review en bien ou mal me fera plaisirs:)...

Lo


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre 3: les retrouvailles avec les vrais perso de Resident evil :)!

c'est une petite interlude, avant que le cauchemar ne revienne.

j'espère que ça vous plaira...et n'hesiter pas à laisser une petite reviews!!

Merci par la meme occas' à Baptiste pour celle laissée...ça ma fait super plaisir et j'espere que ca te plaira...et L'horreur arrive dans les chapitres suivants^^!!

disclamer; à capcom....pas à moi!

enjoy :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il me tenait toujours la main au moment où il ouvrait la porte de la salle commune et me poussait à l'intérieur. Je me retrouvais encore une fois sous les feux de la rampe, alors que Lucas se tenait dans mon dos, m'empêchant toute retraite. Je me savais ridicule de faire preuve de tant de timidité, mais les revoir après tant d'années, m'impressionnais plus que raison.

« _Hey Laure, quelle magnifique jeune femme tu es devenue !!!_ » s'exclama un grand blond baraque et barbu aux allures de bucheron, en venant se planter droit devant moi.

_« Hey Barry… tu n'as pas changé... hormis ses petites rides aux coins des yeux et ces cheveux gris.» _

Il éclata d'un rire franc, avant de me donner une grande tape amicale dans le dos, qui manqua de me faire cracher mes poumons.

« _Je n'ai plus 20 ans jeune fille, ne l'oublies pas !! Je pourrais être ton père !! Et te fies pas aux apparences, je suis plutôt en forme pour 50 ans !! » _S'exclama t-il avant de brandir son inséparable magnum.

« _Arrête de faire ton malin Barry !! La bataille ne fait que commencer alors économise tes forces ! » _Le rabroua Chris Redfield en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Le brun costaud croisa les bras avant de m'offrir un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil. Derrière lui, je pouvais reconnaitre sans hésitation, Claire -sa sœur-, Billy Cohen, Carlos Oliveira, Rebecca Chambers, Léon Kennedy et Jill Valentine. Tous ces héros qui avait bercer mon adolescence.

Malgré le passage des années, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé et semblaient en bonne santé. Certains faisaient plus adultes et plus mature que dans mes souvenirs. Désormais, la plupart avoisinait facilement les trente ans et la quarantaine approchait pour d'autre.

A l'écart du groupe, se tenait une jeune femme de mon âge que je ne connaissais pas. Elle avait la peau mate et ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ses cheveux.

« _Laure, je te présente ma partenaire, Sheva Alomar_ » annonça Chris, qui avait remarqué mon regard interrogateur.

« _Ta partenaire ? Je croyais que c'étais Jill_ ? » Dis je surprise

_« Disons que pas mal de chose se sont passés depuis »_ répondit la concernée.

« _Tu m'en diras tant…et au fait, depuis quand tu es blonde toi ??_ » J'ajoutais.

« _Elle a voulu devenir plus intelligente_ » pouffa Billy qui était près d'elle.

Cette dernière abattait son poing sur l'épaule de l'homme tatoué, qui rigolait de sa propre boutade.

_« Mais c'est une cause perdue et rien n'y fait_ » me souffla un Léon, pince sans rire derrière sa mèche blonde.

A mon tour, j'esquissais un sourire, alors qu'un fou rire nerveux menaçait de m'envahir. Cette ambiance légère, était en train de me faire un bien fou et allégeait mon stress. J'oubliais l'espace d'un instant le pétrin dans lequel nous étions fourrés.

Malheureusement, ce cours interlude pris fin, lorsqu'un cri strident et morbide retentit dans la ville, désormais devenue morte.

A vous glacer le sang et vous provoquer des sueurs froides.

Je connaissais que trop bien ce son, pour l'avoir entendu maintes fois lors de cette nuit d'horreur. Les zombies n'étaient plus seuls dans la cité, des monstres bien plus terrifiants avaient été lâchés.

_« Shit !_ » lâcha Léon près de moi, en se retournant vers la fenetre.

_« Ça mon pote ….ça sent pas bon du tout, et tu peux me croire ! » _marmonna Barry en armant le chien de son revolver.

Voila une nouvelle donne, qui allait considérablement compliquer les choses et sans doute rendre difficile notre sortie.

« _ Laure, peux tu venir avec nous s'il te plait ? Il faut qu'on parle ! _» appela Jill en me faisant signe.

Je les regardais, entrer docilement dans la salle de soin et s'installer autour de la table. Avant de les suivre, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon groupe de survivants, qui me lançaient des regards plein d'anxiété. Je leur fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais je sentais bien qu'il était forcé. J'avais le pressentiment que je n'allais pas du tout aimé ce qui allait suivre. Lucas, passa délicatement sa main dans la mienne et m'offrit un sourire discret.

« _Tu viens ? Les autres nous attendent !_ »

Docilement, je me décidais à lui emboiter le pas, alors qu'il passait un bras autour de mes épaules et déposa ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Le visage grave de notre équipe de secours ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais je m'asseyais tout de même entre Rebecca et Claire.

_« Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer_ » annonça Chris « _les choses ont l'air d'être plus compliqué qu'elles ne le sont réellement. Les hunters et autres dérivés ont du être lâché et il va falloir redoubler de vigilance, si nous voulons nous en sortir vivant. »_

« _Deux hélicoptères nous attendent à la sortie de la ville, à l'ouest. Le tout est de trouver un chemin sur. _» Compléta Carlos

« _Laure…tu es consciente que nous ne pourrons pas tous les emmener avec nous_ » dit Léon.

Voila…nous y étions enfin au sujet qui fâche.

« _Et que me suggère tu ??? Vous me demandez qu'en même pas de les abandonner ici à leur propre sort ???_ » Répondis je la voix tremblante, à la fois de tristesse et de colère.

« _Réfléchis Laure….la moitié est impotent fonctionnelle grave. Tu les vois sérieusement se balader dans les rues avec tous les dangers qui trainent ?? C'est du suicide… et nous risquons de perdre la vie à chaque seconde. »_

Je savais tous ca…je le savais, mais je refusais de l'admettre, c'était tellement dur et douloureux. Je me voyais mal leur annoncer cette nouvelle.

_« Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision. Ca serait tout bonnement un meurtre…des meurtres._ »

« _Appel ça comme tu veux ! Mais penses-y, pour la survie du groupe_! » Me glissa Barry.

Je sentais ma gorge se nouée, alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Ils avaient raison. Mais, je savais que si je m'en sortais, le poids de la culpabilité resterait à jamais encré dans mon esprit et que je deviendrais à mon tour une mort vivante. Déjà que j'étais bien atteinte.

Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix. Non, la situation ne nous laissait pas le choix.

« _Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi »_ réussis je à articuler, alors que je serrais mes points jusqu'à la douleur.

Le silence prit possession du bureau. Personne n'osait prendre la parole et on se regardait tous en chien de faïence.

Lucas se leva sortant une carte de la ville rompant ce moment gênant.

« _Je partirais vers le nord ouest de la ville… ca nous ferait faire un détour, mais je pense que c'est plus prudent que d'y aller directement_. » lâcha t-il en pointant du doigt le chemin sur le papier.

Chris se mit en position de debout à son tour, bientôt suivit de Léon, Barry, Billy et Carlos. Chacun exposait son point de vue et leur solution de sortie.

« _Pour moi la meilleure des défenses reste l'attaque_ » s'écria Chris

Jill leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un soupir et de secouer la tête. Rebecca mettait une main devant sa bouche, cachant ainsi son début de fou rire.

« _Et que proposes tu GI Joe ??_ » demanda Claire dans un sourire.

_« Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est d'anticiper leur action, leur déplacement et de se faufiler entre_. »

« _C'est beau de rêver Chris_ » pouffa sa sœur en le rejoignant.

« _Pour bien faire, ne faudrait il pas créer deux groupes ?_ » demanda Sheva, attirant par la même occasion toute l'attention.

« _Elle n'a pas tord _» ajouta Rebecca « _en plus petit groupe nous aurons plus de chance de réussir »_

« _Je suis assez d'accord aussi_ » continua Jill « _il faudrait faire des groupes équitables, selon les capacités de chacun et de se donner un point de rendez vous commun. A la sortie de la ville, juste avant les hélicos par exemple. Nous resterons en contact radio bien évidement. »_

Les hommes acquiescèrent avant de se replonger sur la carte, alors que les filles commençaient à constituer les groupes.

Se séparer ?? Dans un moment comme cela ?? Cette idée me fit frémir et je lançais un regard désespéré en direction de mes amis. Les prunelles émeraude de Lucas, me fixaient, comme s'il essayait de lire au plus profond de mon être. Je déglutissais difficilement et fermais les yeux un instant, mon malaise se faisait omniprésent.

_« Laure_ »

Mon nom était soufflé si bas que je devais ouvrir les yeux pour voir mon vis-à-vis. Lucas, se tenait devant moi, accroupit, le visage anxieux. Il se saisit de mes deux mains et m'offrit un demi-sourire.

_« Tout va bien se passer, tu verras ! Je serai avec toi et je pourrais veiller sur toi »_ murmura t-il.

« _J'ai …j'ai si peur. De ne pas y arriver, de ne pas être à la hauteur et de tout gâcher. N'oublies pas que je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne suis pas une guerrière et je suis loin d'être courageuse. »_ Sanglotais je.

« _Tu te sous estime ma belle, n'oublies pas que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, il y a quelques années. Tu as tout à fait les capacités d'y arriver et de survivre. Et puis nous serons tous la, pour te porter secours si jamais…moi le premier. »_

Je reniflais et me sécha les yeux d'un geste brusque. Il avait raison, rien ne servait de craquer maintenant. Le plus dur restait à faire et j'allais devoir être de taille si je voulais m'en sortir à nouveau.

La partie ne faisait que commencer !

TBC

XXXXXXX

le cauchemar continu dans le chap 4...

avez vous aimé?

merci d'avoir lu

lo


	4. Chapter 4

Toc toc...

après quelques temps d'arrêt, je me suis décidée a rependre cette histoire et la terminer!

voila c'est chose faite! je sais pas en combien de chapitres, je vais le décliner!

alors, hop le chap 4...

bonne lecture :)

* * *

Finalement, je les laissais ensembles, échafauder un plan le plus sécurisé et le plus efficace possible. Je me faufilais à l'extérieur de la pièce, les deux mains enfoncées dans les poches et je sentais un air contrarié flotter sur mon visage, si bien que des rides se creusaient entre mes sourcils et mes lèvres se pincer. Je sentais un malaise s'insinuer en moi et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour faire bonne figure devant mes collègues et les patients. Je n'aimais pas mentir et la, c'était un vrai supplice pour moi de voir leur regard à la recherche du moindre espoir, du moindre indice.

_« Alors, c'est quoi la suite du programme_ » m'interpella le médecin, en venant à ma rencontre.

_« Euh…_ » Hésitais je, voyant qu'ils étaient tous pendus à mes lèvres « _il va falloir qu'on se sauve d'ici. Je vous conseil de vous préparer… physiquement et psychologiquement. »_

Je les vis frémir, alors qu'au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur le reste de l'équipe qui affichait une mine sérieuse. Trop sérieuse à mon gout.

A mon avis, ils n'étaient pas du tout surpris de devoir faire face à une nouvelle attaque bio terroriste d'Umbrella et compagnie.

Je trouvais cela encore étonnant, qu'ils soient arrivés aussi vite ! Ils devaient déjà soupçonner quelque chose et ne me disaient pas toute la vérité.

Au point, où nous en étions, connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire ne changerait pas la situation critique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

_« Laure, viens par ici_ » appela Chris, en me faisant signe de la main.

Alors que j'allais vers lui, je le vis préparer, vérifier et me tendre un révolver.

« _Tu en auras sans doute besoin. »_ marmonna t-il en m'envoyant un pauvre sourire.

Jill me tendit à son tour, une petite trousse de soins, ainsi qu'un couteau de combat et Lucas, une série de chargeur.

Me voila, fin prête et parer à l'horreur qui nous attendait à l'extérieur.

« _Et pour eux ?_ » soufflais je en montrant les patients et mes collègues.

« _Il va falloir faire un tri…je suis vraiment désolé Laure_ » continua Léon en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

A peine avait il dit ça, que nous entendîmes un bruit sourd et insupportable, alors que les murs et les sols tremblèrent de concert.

_« Nom de dieu.._ » lâcha Rebecca en se cramponnant à Billy.

Je perdis l'équilibre, ne trouvant rien a quoi m'accrocher et je me retrouvais par terre, alors que celle-ci était toujours traversée de secousses. Lucas se retrouva non loin de moi, comme le reste de nos amis.

Les minutes semblaient s'éternisées et ne jamais finir. Je sentis les doigts de Lucas, venir s'emmêler aux miens et au même moment, un pant du mur s'écroula, emportant avec lui la moitié de l'étage et par la même occasion, les survivants qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Dans le trou béant qui prenait maintenant place dans les fondations du bâtiment, apparut une bête gigantesque qui nous soufflait dessus son haleine putride.

Elle possédait une carrure énorme : un large dos vouté et bossu, auquel était rattaché des bras puissants, munies de lames et de piques. Ses jambes étaient aussi effrayantes que le haut et ses pieds se terminaient par des griffes, sans doute aussi acérées que des rasoirs. Sa tête était ridiculement mal proportionnée par rapport au reste de sa stature. Ses dents blanches et pointues brillaient dans l'obscurité du jour, alors que ses yeux morts, nous observaient attentivement.

On aurait dit un troll. Sauf que je ne me trouvais pas dans un livre d'héroic fantasy…loin de la….

J'en eu le souffle coupé et je sentis mes muscles se figés sur place, paralysés par la peur qui avait envahit mon corps. Je le regardais, impuissante, engloutir les survivants alors qu' il donnait des grands coups de fureur dans le bâtiment. J'entendis jurer près de moi.

_« Merde…manquait plus que ça !_ » dit Lucas en serrant les mâchoires.

« _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ » eus je la force de demander.

« _Nouveau prototype de Tyran…mais en plus gros, plus moche…et plus fort aussi !!_ »

« _Je suppose que ca sent pas bon pour nous ? »_ dis je

Il me lança un regard mi amusé, mi outré…et me voila que je me m'étais mise à faire de l'esprit, alors que nous étions sur le point de se faire boulotter.

Un cri me rappela soudainement à la réalité et je vis Anne, se faire saisir par les chevilles et entrainé par le monstre. Sans réfléchir et dans un hurlement de colère, je bondis et m'élançais vers elle, attrapant une de ses mains. Je tirais de toutes mes forces, ignorant totalement les appels désespérés de mes amis.

« _Nooooooon, Anne !! Tiens bon…je vais te sortir de la_ » hurlais je

Mais le tyran était beaucoup plus fort que moi, et je sentis les doigts de ma collègue s'échapper des miens. Je la vis disparaitre à l'intérieur de son immense paume et il resserra sa prise, brisant ainsi tous les os d'Anne, qui lâcha un cri d'agonie.

Je restais totalement pétrifiée…incapable du moindre mouvement, des larmes dévalaient sur mes joues, alors que deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur ma taille et me portaient en sécurité.

A partir de ce moment là, j'eu un gros blanc…je vivais la scène comme au ralentis. Quelqu'un me soutenait et m'entrainait à sa suite, nous sortant du bâtiment en ruine et nous menant dans les ruelles de la ville. Je me laissais faire, totalement sous le choc.

Le froid et l'humidité me sortirent de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée. Je réalisais que j'étais à moitié avachi sur Lucas qui me portait sans aucun effort. Nous marchions d'un pas rapide et l'air frais me battait allégrement les joues, tandis que mes yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité qui nous entourait. Il faisait encore jour malgré le ton grisâtre que prenait le ciel.

Je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas seuls et que nos pauvres compagnons tentaient de suivre la cadence que le jeune homme nous imposait. J'étais encore étonnée que la chance avait été de notre côté et que nous nous en étions sortis indemnes.

J'étais pourtant incapable de me rappeler quoique ce soit, comme si mon cerveau voulait faire le vide. Sentant sans doute mon agitation, Lucas s'arrêta d'un geste brusque et se tournait vers moi en me prenant le visage en coupe.

« _Laure, ca va ? »_ demanda t-il le regard inquiet

_« Oui…enfin je crois »_ soufflais je, alors qu'il me relâchait et qu'il se retournait pour voir arriver le reste du petit groupe.

Nous étions en tout et pour tout, cinq…Karine, Charles, Christophe, Lucas et moi … mais pas la moindre trace de nos amis.

« _Où sont les autres ? _» osais je

« _Nous avons été séparé pendant l'attaque du Tyran. Beaucoup de tes compagnons de l'hôpital sont morts Laure. Je suis désolé. _» Dit il en m'attirant vers lui.

Des images me revinrent en mémoire et je frémissais. La peur fut vite chassée par la colère et la fureur.

Umbrella, venait encore une fois de gâcher la vie de millier de gens et la mienne par la même occasion. C'était la goutte d'eau de trop !! Je me jurais que c'était la dernière fois que cela arriverait, même si je devais y perdre ma vie.

_« Bien que faisons nous maintenant ?_ » demanda Karine en serrant ses bras autours d'elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que nous nous plongions dans nos pensées.

_« On va se concentrer sur le plan initial_ » finit par lâcher Lucas « _nous allons rejoindre ce putain d'hélicoptère et se tirer de ce putain d'enfer._ »

« _Et comment on fait ça ?_ » continua Karine, alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus.

_« Faites moi confiance, je vais vous guider et vous protéger_ » répondit il sérieux.

Il s'accroupit et fouilla dans son sac à dos. Il en ressortit trois revolvers et deux couteux de combat qu'il tendit à nos compagnons d'infortune.

_« J'espère que vous n'en aurez pas besoin, mais au cas où… »_ Se justifia t-il

Les survivants s'emparèrent des armes et les examinaient avec soins, pendant que Lucas me prenait par le bras et m'isola dans un coin.

« _Laure… je vais avoir besoin de toi_ » commença t-il

« _Bien sur… tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »_

« _Je…je ne sais pas ou nous sommes._ » lâcha t-il d'une petite voix « _je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la direction que nous devons suivre… j'ai tout perdu dans la fuite. _»

J'accusais le coup et je retenais l'envie de lui hurler dessus. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_« Et les radios ? GPS ?_ » Demandais je d'une voix tremblante.

« _Pareil… nous sommes seuls… »_

« _Nom de dieu _» jurais-je, en serrant les mâchoires aussi fort que possible pour m'empêcher de crier.

_« Mais toi et moi…nous y sommes déjà arrivés une première fois et je sais que nous pouvons le refaire une seconde fois !_ »

« _Lucas, et eux ? …ils ne sont pas habitués, ni entrainés au combat »_ répondis je, en désignant nos compagnons survivants.

Il sembla contrarié et croisa les bras sur son torse.

_« Tu sais… à toute victoire, il y a des sacrifices Laure_. »

Je me détestais à cet instant, mais je devais reconnaitre que Lucas avait raison. Je me voilais la face, et ce depuis le début.

Je croyais avoir le droit de vivre une vie normale, mais il fallait croire que c'était chose impossible et que j'étais destinée, tout comme mes compagnons, à combattre Umbrella jusqu'à ma mort.

J'aurais peut être dû affronter mes peurs plus tôt et prendre le taureau par les cornes, au lieu de venir m'encrouter dans une existence qui ne me plaisait pas. Je vivais dans le passé et surtout dans le mensonge, en essayant de me convaincre que tout irait bien.

Lucas me serra la main à nouveau, me ramenant à la réalité. D'un coup d'œil rapide, je vis que nos compagnons avaient plus ou moins récupéré. Je savais au fond de moi que je ne pourrais pas tous les sauver !!

_« Je suppose que tu a raison »_ dis je, en lui adressant un piteux sourire « _alors faisons de notre mieux pour survivre, encore une fois. »_

Pour réponse et comme s'il sentait que j'en avais besoin à cet instant, il m'attira dans ses bras solides et m'étreignait un instant avant de me relâcher.

Le bruit d'une rafale de balle, suivit de près par des hurlements stridents, nous arracha de notre petit monde. Aussitôt, je dégainais mon arme et me mis en position, Lucas en soutien à mes côtés.

Karine était en train de vider son chargeur sur un groupe de zombie, qui avait surgit de l'ombre et qui se dirigeait lentement vers nous. D'un mouvement souple et rapide, je me retrouvais près d'elle, posant une main sur son arme. Elle lâcha la gâchette avant de me regarder complètement paniquée. Christophe et Charles se précipitèrent derrière nous, tremblant.

« _Ne gaspille pas tes balles inutilement_ » soufflais je à l'intention de mon amie « _elles sont précieuse. Alors maintenant, tu vas respirer et tu vas te calmer._ »

Les zombies avançaient toujours vers nous, d'un pas mal assuré et lent. Je ne m'affolais pas plus que ça, car en soi ce n'étaient pas les plus dangereux ici. J'armais tranquillement mon Beretta et fit mouche, directement dans le crane poreux des cinq morts vivants. Ils s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres sur le sol.

« _Une balle dans la tête… ne l'oublie jamais_ » ajoutais je en reculant de quelques pas « _bon, remettons nous en route, le temps presse »_

Lucas passa en tête de notre compagnie, tandis que je fermais la marche, assurant les arrières. Nous arpentions les ruelles en direction de l'ouest, endroit le plus proche de notre point de rendez vous. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans cette ville. Je resserrai ma prise autour de la crosse de mon révolver et je sentis une tension s'installer en moi. J'étais attentive au moindre bruit, à la moindre odeur et au moindre geste. La puanteur des corps en décomposition nous emplissait le nez, alors que des milliers de gémissement, plus glauque les uns que les autres s'élevaient dans les airs.

Lorsque nous croisions des zombies, soit nous réussissions à les éviter soit ils se retrouvaient le crane farcit de plomb. Je constatais que nos compagnons étaient à bout de nerf et qu'ils ne tiendraient pas très longtemps dans ces conditions.

Alors que nous avions décidé de couper à travers une maison abandonnée, ce que je redoutais tant arriva.

Lucas, après nous avoir fait signe, s'immobilisa tendu comme un arc et observa les alentours. Doucement, je me faufilais près de lui et m'accroupissais.

« _Qu'as-tu entendu ?_ » murmurais-je

Il n'eut pas besoin de me répondre, le bruit régulier de griffe cognant le métal du toit, le fit à sa place. Des chiens ? Des hunters ?ou pire des lickers ? Et à en croire, le raffut qu'ils faisaient, ils y'en avaient plusieurs.

Un long frisson me secoua et je retins ma respiration à leur seul souvenir. J'entendis près de moi, Lucas jurer et enclencher le chien de son arme. Avec ce genre de créature, il n'y avait pas de fuite possible, juste un affrontement où la victoire n'était pas certifiée. Je fis un signe aux autres de se tenir prêts.

Avec un peu de chance, ils ne feraient que passer et ne nous prêteraient pas la moindre attention. Le bruit assourdissant de mon cœur résonnait jusque dans les oreilles.

Dans un hurlement et traversant la toiture, ils se laissèrent tombés lourdement sur le sol, tout autour de nous.

Des Lickers… des espèces de monstres, qui se déplaçaient comme des animaux alors qu'ils avaient été autrefois humains. Leur peau était comme écorchée et mise a vif, tandis que leur cerveau était d'une taille impressionnant et ressortait de leur boite crânienne. Des griffes, aussi aiguées que des couteaux ornaient leurs extrémités. Ils nous encerclaient, toutes langues dehors. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris le feu, essayant de viser le crane de ces sales bestioles, qui se mouvaient avec une habilité et une rapidité déconcertante.

_« Restez groupé »_ hurla Lucas à l'intention de nos compagnons.

Les autres tiraient sur les bestioles qui ne faisaient qu'échapper aux impacts de balles. Nous arrivions tout de même à les garder à une distance raisonnable.

C'était sans compter, leurs langues à rallonge qui passaient juste à coté de moi, pour venir s'empaler sur Christophe. Ils le trainèrent jusqu'à eux et se jetèrent sur lui pour le dévorer. Karine poussa un hurlement alors que Charles, qui se trouvait derrière nous, recula de quelques pas, avant de prendre la fuite.

Un de licker bondit habillement devant lui et l'attaqua au visage, emportant la moitié de celui ci. J'essayais de rester concentré, malgré les cris d'agonie qu'avaient poussé les deux hommes et parvint à tuer un des licker… Lucas se chargea d'un deuxième. Nous canalisions notre puissance de feu sur le troisième puis sur le quatrième. Nous étions venus à bout de ces monstres, mais nous avions perdu aussi deux de nos compagnons.

Nous étions plus que trois. Sans plus attendre, nous nous empressâmes de ressortir de la maison dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermés et retrouvions l'air frais et l'obscurité de l'extérieur.

Karine était choquée et semblait s'enfermer dans un mutisme sans fond. Je me retournais vers elle et la saisit par les épaules.

_« Ecoutes moi bien, tu n'as pas 36 solutions…. C'est soit nous, soit eux…tu comprends ? »_ Commençais-je d'une voix douce « _tuer ou être tuer… personnellement, je préfère la première solution et j'espère que toi aussi. »_

Elle sembla revenir un peu à elle et se ressaisit, alors que sa poigne se refermait plus fermement autour de son arme.

« _Oui…_ » Murmura t'elle

Je me retournais vers Lucas, qui continuait d'être tendu comme un arc et soudain, je le vis braquer son arme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Léon, Claire et toute la troupe sortirent de l'ombre, accompagnés toute fois de quelques survivants.

Je sentis un poids s'envoler de mes épaules, j'étais vraiment heureuse de les retrouver…. C'était décidé, si je sortais vivante de cette merdre, je ne les lâcherais plus d'une semelle.

« _Nous avons entendu des coups de feu !_ » justifia Chris, en serrant la main de Lucas.

_« C'était bien nous… des lickers »_ répondit celui-ci.

« _Ah quelle Merde !! Nous avons eu affaire à des Hunters et autres horreurs puantes… encore des expériences qui ont mal tourné._ » Ajouta Barry en astiquant le canon de son magnum.

Je restais une seconde perplexe… alors finalement, il y avait bien un labo secret dans le coin avec des savants fous et des virus mutants !!

« _Umbrella ?_ » demandais-je

« _Officiellement, Umbrella n'existe plus. Cependant les virus T, G et Veronica continuent de faire parler d'eux. _» Expliqua Chris « _j'ai pu constater cela en Afrique cette année._ »

« _J'ai aussi vu ça en Espagne, il ya cinq ans et à Hardville, quelques temps après_. » continua Léon. « _Même si la maison mère n'existe plus, des branches ont subsisté un peu partout dans le monde, livrées plus ou moins à elles mêmes. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à qu'ils n'arrivent plus à contenir la folie et la cupidité des chercheurs qui ont décidé de revendre la marchandise au plus offrant. »_

_« Quoi de mieux que de tester les virus sur le terrain » _lâcha Claire

_« Bien que je ne sois pas très sûre, qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois_ » disait Jill en tapotant l'épaule de Chris.

Le silence s'empara de notre petit groupe, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions.

_« Étiez-vous au courant de toute cette merde ?»_ demanda Karine en postant à côté de moi.

_« Je comprends que vous ayez pas mal de question à nous poser…mais ce n'est pas vraiment, l'endroit idéal _» répondit Chris.

Le hurlement de rage d'un monstre s'éleva près de nous, lui donnant raison et nous sentîmes un frisson d'horreur nous traverser, tous sans exception. Il nous fit signe de bouger et sans broncher, nous le suivions, nous enfonçant dans l'obscurité tombante de la nuit.

Nous marchâmes pendant ce qui me semblait une éternité. Les zombies, les chiens et parfois les hunters ralentissaient considérablement notre avancer.

Finalement, nous arrivions au point de rendez vous tant attendu et les hélicoptères nous attendaient patiemment.

Alors que nous grimpâmes à l'intérieur, un sentiment de soulagement nous envahissait et il nous emporta loin de toute cette horreur.

* * *

A suivre...

Review siouplait? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Dans la foulée la Chap 5 :)!!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le vol dura quelques minutes avant de redescendre vers ce que je distinguais comme un camp ou une base, faite de tentes. L'engin se posa en douceur et nous sortions, courbés, évitant les pales des hélices.

D'autres hommes, fringués comme des militaires, nous attendaient un peu plus loin, nous indiquant l'endroit où se diriger. Je pus cependant distinguer l'insigne qu'ils portaient sur leur uniforme : BSAA.

Qu'était ce encore tout ce bordel ???

Je fus emmenée loin de mes compagnons, par des hommes en blanc, tels des médecins. Je me débattis, mais j'étais totalement épuisée et je devais reconnaitre que je ne faisais pas le poids contre trois hommes, vivants. Je remarquais qu'ils faisaient subir le même sort aux autres survivants, alors que mes amis, eux, se déplaçaient librement. Sans doute, étaient ils attendus pour un débriefing.

Les docteurs me trainèrent jusqu'à une tente, où une croix rouge et banche était imprimée dessus. Ils me forcèrent à m'allonger sur le lit de fortune et commencèrent à m'examiner.

_« heyyyy, je ne suis pas un putain de cobaye… »_ M'écriais je, en repoussant le premier à porté de main « _expliquez moi ce qui se passe ici ???_ »

« _Calmez-vous ! »_ m'ordonna t-il « _c'est juste un contrôle de routine. Laissez vous faire et tout ce passera bien ! »_

_« Enlevez vos sales pattes de moi !! Je vais bien ! »_

Un des hommes souleva le pansement qui ornait mon crane et je grimaçais de douleur.

« _Comment est ce arrivé ? »_

_« Je me suis pris un putain de coup sur la tête… »_ Répondis je de mauvaise foi

« _D'autres blessures?_ » enchaina l'autre en continuant son inspection.

_« Pas que je sache..._ »

Et ils continuèrent à me poser une myriade de questions, ils contrôlèrent mes constantes et me firent une prise de sang. Après quelques instants, l'un des trois hommes, me tendit des vêtements propres et m'indiqua la douche. Résignée, je m'exécutais tout en grommelant contre eux et en ressortie une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Je portais désormais un uniforme à l'effigie du BSAA, beaucoup trop grand pour moi. On me tira à nouveau par le bras et je m'asseyais sur une des chaises. L'un des hommes, me fit pencher la tête sur le côté et ramena près de lui, du matériel de suture. Il s'occupa de ma blessure au niveau de la tempe, toujours dans un silence agaçant.

_« ca va durer encore longtemps ?_ » demandais-je

Pour réponse, il émit un grognement et je lâchais un énorme soupir de frustration. Au même moment, Lucas pénétra dans la tente, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Il m'offrit un sourire chaleureux et vint se poser près de moi, attirant une chaise sous ses fesses, d'un pied. Il me tendit une des tasses et porta la sienne à ses lèvres.

Il me regarda un long moment, attendant que le médecin finisse son boulot. Ce qu'il fit une poignée de seconde plus tard et toujours aussi silencieux, il s'en alla, nous laissant seuls. Je vins planter mon regard dans celui si vert de Lucas.

_« Alors comptes tu m'expliquer ou je vais devoir taper un scandale ? »_ Dis-je

Je le vis esquisser un sourire avant de se réinstaller correctement dans la chaise.

_« C'est compliqué ! »_

_« Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas par où commencer !_ » se justifia t-il

« _Le début semble une bonne option_ » répliquais je

Il resta un instant silencieux puis se leva, me tendant une main.

_« Viens avec moi, je t'emmène voir les autres »_

Il me traina derrière lui jusqu'à une autre tente, plus au centre du campement. Il entra sans aucune hésitation, poussant les pans de tissus et posant sa tasse sur la table. Les autres se retournèrent à notre arrivée et il s'éloigna de moi.

_« Bon, lequel je dois cuisiner pour avoir des réponses ?_ » lançais je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Je les vis pouffer avant de me faire signe d'approcher de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis.

« _Bienvenue au BSAA, laure_ » m'annonça Chris « _tu es ici dans une des cellule de crise de l'organisation. »_

_« BSAA? » _

_« Bioterrorisme Security assessment alliance_" récita Jill _" une organisation armée et préparer à lutter contre les Umbrella, WilPharmacy ou Tricell en puissance. Mais c'est comme une hydre : plus tu lui coupe la tête, plus elle s'entête !! Cependant, notre action commence enfin à faire ses preuves. »_

_« Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Barry , Lucas et Sheva en sont des membres actifs_ » expliqua Claire « _Léon travaille pour les services secrets et le président, quant à Billy, Carlos et moi, nous sommes un peu des free lance… nous n'appartenons pas (ou plus) à aucuns mouvement en particulier. »_

« _Nous donnons un coup de main régulièrement cependant_ » rappela Billy « _nous sommes des sortes de consultants »_

_« Expert en massacre de zombie » _s'esclaffa Carlos

Je secouais la tête alors que j'intégrais les informations au fur et à mesure.

_« Nous savions que la branche européenne d'Umbrella est encore active, ceci explique notre présence ici. Jusqu'à ton appel, nous ignorions où cette base était située. _» Dit Chris _« nous ne nous attendions pas que l'infection se soit autant répandue sur la ville. »_

Je savais quel sort, ils allaient réserver à cet endroit…tout comme Raccoon, elle allait terminer en poussière.

_« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? »_ demandais-je tout de même.

« _Trouver ce putain de labo secret et l'exploser à coup de bazooka. _» répliqua Barry

« _Comment allez-vous le trouver ? »_

_« Grâce aux satellites et des appareils spéciaux qui sont en train de scanner toute la région._ » souffla Lucas

Au même moment, un militaire entra dans la tente, en tenant un relevé topographique.

_« Nous l'avons. »_ s'exclama t-il

Il précéda de peu, tout un cortège d'uniforme ultra médaillé. Sans doute, les supérieurs de mes amis et les généraux de cette organisation.

L'homme étendit la carte sur la table, alors que les occupants de la pièce, se penchaient dessus pour examiner le cliché. Ils se lancèrent dans de grandes discussions, dressant ainsi une ligne de combat et j'en profitais alors pour m'éclipser.

Je ressentais le besoin de souffler un peu et surtout de retrouver l'air frais de la nuit afin de pouvoir faire le point. J'aperçu non loin de moi, Karine, une grosse couverture sur les épaules, en train de fumer une cigarette. Machinalement, je me dirigeais vers elle et m'asseyais près d'elle, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_« Pourquoi Laure ?_ » demanda t-elle après un moment. « _Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

« _Je ne peux pas te répondre Karine. Ce sont des questions sans réponses… je suis vraiment désolée… c'est comme ça, c'est tout_ ! »

Des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues alors qu'elle tirait sur sa cigarette, réprimant un frisson. Je passais un bras sur ses épaules et l'attirais vers moi dans une étreinte que je voulais réconfortante.

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour remonter le moral des gens et je me sentais un peu maladroite. D'habitude, c'était Lucas qui occupait ce rôle à la perfection.

« _Comment fais tu pour être si calme après ce qu'on vient de vivre ?_ » insista t-elle

« _Ne te fie pas aux apparences_. » soufflais-je doucement « _tu apprends à vivre avec, car quoi que tu fasses, rien ne changera ce que tu as vécu. Tu fais des cauchemars, tu te sens mal mais tu survies. »_

Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle aspira une nouvelle latte sur son mégot puis elle le jeta. Elle fouilla ses poches et en ressortit une nouvelle cigarette, qu'elle alluma.

« _Je ne sais pas, si je vais réussir à redormir un jour_ » avoua t-elle

_« Laisse au le temps au temps. Et puis, si tu as besoin d'une oreille ou tout simplement d'une épaule, sur laquelle t'appuyer, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Mais le chemin, c'est à toi de le faire._ »

_« Laure… »_ Appela une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Je me tournais pour tomber sur Lucas qui me faisait de grands signes. D'un hochement de tête, je lui fis comprendre que j'arrivais.

_« ca va aller ?_ » demandais-je en levant

« _T'inquiète pas »_ répondit elle en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle « _va les rejoindre_ »

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis de tourner les talons et de commencer de m'éloigner.

_« Hey laure_ » m'interpella Karine « _Merci. »_

Je m'esclaffais alors que je continuais ma route. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, à mon tour, je poussais les pans de toile et entrais dans la tente.

Lucas m'attendait, le visage complètement fermé.

Aie ! Tout cela, n'annonçait rien de bon. Je m'avançais vers lui et il m'attira, sans que je m'y attends, dans se bras dans une étreinte.

Sans réfléchir, je lui rendais cette marque d'affection, car au fond de moi j'en avais besoin, tout comme lui, profitant de notre chaleur humaine. La relation que j'entretenais avec cet homme était particulière, comme si nous avions une connexion unique et que nous comprenions l'autre sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé. C'était comme si, depuis cette affreuse nuit, nous étions liés l'un à l'autre. Il était la seule personne en qui j'avais aveuglément confiance et je lui confirais ma vie, sans aucune hésitation. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là et qu'une fois cette putain d'histoire finie, je ne laisserais pas partir sans moi.

Je me rendis rapidement compte du regard des autres sur nous et pour la plus part, ils esquissaient un sourire. Eux aussi, connaissaient bien ces sentiments et cette confiance sans borne en son partenaire. Léon avec Claire, Rebecca et Billy, Jill, Chris, Sheva, Carlos et Barry… c'était sûre qu'il y avait plus d'affinité entre certains, mais ils formaient une grande famille, à laquelle je voulais désormais faire partie.

Je me séparais de lui et me tournais vers le groupe, m'approchant de la table.

_« Alors ? Pour quand est prévu le feu d'artifice ? »_

Je sentis Lucas venir se glisser dans mon dos alors que Léon, se levait de sa chaise.

_« Il n'y en n'aura pas pour le moment_ » dit il

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Nous allons devoir descendre dans le labo_ »

_« Pardon ?_ » m'exclamais-je « _mais c'est de la folie ! Il faut tout faire exploser, qu'il ne reste que des cendres de toutes ces horreurs »_

_« Ce n'est pas si simple_ » murmura Lucas derrière moi _« nous avons reçu un S.O.S, provenant de la base, de scientifiques et de civils coincés. Le signal est régulier et continu_. »

_« Mais… qu'est ce qui vous prouve qu'ils sont encore en vie ? »_

« _Nous n'avons aucune preuve, mais nous ne pouvons ignorer cet appel à l'aide »_ rétorqua Chris.

Le cauchemar continuait et le pire c'était que je voulais en faire partie…j'étais complètement folle ou suicidaire !! Les deux, peut être !

_« Je viens avec vous alors_ ! » annonçais-je

Je vis mes amis se tendre à cette déclaration et me lancer un regard de totale incompréhension.

_« Non… tu es une civile_ ! » répliqua Claire.

_« Tout comme toi Redfield ! Je sais me servir d'une arme et je connais ces monstres, tout comme vous. Je veux venir avec vous et ce n'est pas négociable ! »_

L'homme le plus gradé de la pièce se manifesta enfin, prenant position en ma faveur.

« Mais… »

«_ Agent Redfield, il n'ya pas de mais qui tienne… c'est son choix et puis, elle a raison sur un point : une paire de main supplémentaire, expérimentée sera utile et bienvenue_ » Objecta le militaire

_« Bien Général Larson »_ céda Chris

_« Mlle Forbes, êtes vous bien consciente des risques encourues durant cette mission_ ? » s'assura l'homme

«_ Oui Général… c'est limpide comme de l'eau de source ! »_

Il hocha la tête et donna ses ordres à des subalternes avant de sortir de la tente.

Un des jeunes militaires, nommé Danny, s'approcha de moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Lucas nous emboita le pas. Il m'amena dans un endroit où je pouvais m'équiper librement et mon ami s'assit sur le comptoir près de nous puis me fixa, le regard dur.

« _Et si je te disais que je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec le fait que tu viennes avec nous? »_ commença Lucas

«_ Je suis majeure et vaccinée Kane… alors lâche moi un peu les baskets veux tu !_ » répliquais je, plus acide que je l'aurais voulu.

« _Je ne te comprends pas_. » continua t-il « _tu as essayé de fuir tout ça pendant près de 11 ans et voila que tu change d'avis. Il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer et oublier tout ça Forbes! »_

« _ Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes Kane ! Je ne peux plus et ne veux plus échapper à tout ça ! J'ai survécu pendant ces 11 ans, en me cachant et me terrant dans une vie totalement pathétique. Je ne veux plus de tout ça et si cela implique le fait, que je doive botter le cul de quelques zombies…et bien soit ! »_

Il sauta sur ses pieds et enfonça ses poings dans ses poches. J'étais tellement déterminée que rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis.

« _Tu es vraiment têtue quand tu t'y mets !_ » souffla t-il avant de sortir de la tente, me laissant seule avec Danny qui revenait les bras chargés de matériel.

Il me donna un gilet par balle, deux étuis contenant un révolver chacun, un couteau de combat, une lampe torche, plusieurs chargeurs, un kit de secours et une radio. Je m'habillais tranquillement, essayant de calmer les tremblements de mes mains. Danny m'aida, voyant que je n'avais pas l'habitude de manipuler tout cet équipement et m'expliqua le fonctionnement global.

« _ca va aller Miss ? »_ s'enquit-il

« _Je vous remercie Danny. ca va aller ! »_

« _C'est toujours impressionnant la première fois qu'on va au combat »_ continua t il _« mais une fois dans le feu de l'action, notre corps sait exactement comment réagir et quoi faire. »_

Je lui adressais un gentil sourire devant l'effort qu'il faisait pour me rassurer.

« _C'est l'instinct de survie, Danny !!_ »

Pendant toutes les années qui ont suivies l'incident, je m'étais efforcée d'apprendre les arts martiaux et de garder une certaine dextérité avec les armes à feu. J'avais fait tout cela dans le but de me rassurer et finalement, cela avait été une bonne chose.

Je suivais le jeune homme à l'extérieur et rejoignis au milieu du campement, le reste de mes amis, qui s'étaient, eux aussi, préparés. Chris fût désigné leader de notre petit groupe dans lequel s'était ajouté trois militaires. Léon m'expliqua qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop nombreux et qu'ils voulaient réduire ainsi le risque d'infection potentiel.

Je les suivais en direction des hélicoptères qui commençaient à tourner et sans un mot je grimpais dedans suivant Lucas. Et les engins s'envolèrent, nous emmenant au loin, vers notre destination.

* * *

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 ^_^

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous posions à proximité d'une des plus grosses usines du coin, qui se situait à une quinzaine de kilomètres de la ville. J'avais toujours trouvé cet endroit bizarre et cette découverte ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Les pales ralentissaient alors que le sol se rapprochait de nous, nous permettant ainsi de tous sortir. En tête, Léon, Jill, Barry et Carlos avaient déjà formé une position de défense, sécurisant le terrain. L'ainé des Redfield, s'approcha du pilote et lui ordonna de repartir, mais de rester tout de même dans le périmètre, au cas où nous aurions besoin rapidement de lui. Tenant solidement mon révolver, je suivais le pas soutenu de Lucas, qui me jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

Le plan était simple : entrer descendre au 3ème sous sol, trouver les survivants, placer des explosifs, ressortir en évitant tout ennui et faire exploser le tout dans un bel artifice.

Les hélicoptères repartirent dans un boucan sans nom, puis le silence revint s'emparer des champs dans lesquels nous nous trouvions. Il faisait désormais nuit noir et le ciel était couvert, cachant ainsi la lune et les étoiles. Je sortais rapidement ma lampe torche et l'accrochais à mon arme, alors que les autres faisaient pareil.

Hormis nos respirations, il régnait un silence de mort, accentué par le bruit du vent dans les hautes herbes. Chris nous fit signe de nous mettre en route, avançant en direction de la vieille usine qui se trouvait à environ 2 kilomètres de notre point de chute. Nous gardions une cadence soutenue et les formes indéfinies des vieux bâtiments se dressaient enfin devant nous. Léon nous ordonna de nous séparer et de partir à la recherche de l'entrée. Je n'étais pas très chaude pour que nous séparions encore une fois, mais je devais reconnaitre que nous irions beaucoup plus vite et que nous couvrions plus de terrain.

D'un doigt, je m'assurais que ma radio était bien fonctionnelle et j'armais mon révolver alors que nous franchissions les grilles de sécurité de l'endroit. Nous étions tous côtes à côtes, une vingtaine de mètre nous séparant les uns des autres, avançant d'un pas assuré. Le faisceau de ma torche fouillait le moindre recoin autour de moi et tous mes sens étaient en alerte, prête à réagir au moindre danger.

Le silence persistait autour de nous, tout comme le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun être vivant dans les environs et je détestais cela. Nous, nous approchions de plus en plus près de notre objectif et toujours pas d'entrée secrète. Ce manège dura une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que nous pénétrions à l'intérieur du complexe. Toujours aucun signe de vivant ou de mort d'ailleurs, on pouvait juste voir des traces de sang, étalées un peu partout autour de nous. L'ambiance était très glauque voir sordide et je retenais de justesse un frisson. Ma radio grésilla et la voix de Rebecca retentit distinctement.

_« Je l'ai trouvé » _

Elle nous expliqua où elle se trouvait et une poignée de seconde plus tard, nous la retrouvions en train de trafiquer la serrure. Jill s'approcha d'elle et la poussa légèrement pour prendre sa place. Après tout, c'était elle la spécialiste des portes récalcitrantes et des verrous en tout genre. En quelques secondes, un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrir dans bruit. Je jetais un regard en coin aux autres et je me rendis compte que la même tension nous habitait tous, et ce malgré leur expériences passées.

_« On continue_ » marmonna Chris

Et Léon s'engouffra dans l'entrée, en premier et disparu dans les escaliers, nous donnant ainsi le signal de le suivre.

Nous arrivions au 1er sous sol…pourquoi y'avait il toujours des sous sols ? Je détestais ne pas voir la lumière du jour car j'étais devenue une putain de claustrophobe !! Et le pire était à venir, car nous devions descendre encore deux étages plus bas !

La pièce ressemblait à une réception, avec un grand bureau et des ordinateurs, mais aussi des sièges, une table basse remplie de magazines scientifiques et quelques plantes vertes. Et le tout était dans un parfait désordre, avec en prime une odeur nauséabonde de décomposition. L'endroit était vaste et circulaire et hormis la porte par laquelle nous venions d'arriver et l'élévateur en face de nous, il n'y avait aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur. Les flèches au dessus de la cage d'ascenseur, clignotaient à intervalle régulier et faisaient office de lumière. Nous étions plongés dans l'obscurité de la pièce, augmentant ainsi notre sensation d'oppression, alors que nos yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à notre environnement.

Carlos se dirigea vers un des ordinateurs de la réception, qui après quelques bruits inquiétants, se mit en route. Les doigts du jeune sud américain volaient sur le clavier et les informations défilaient rapidement sur l'écran.

Bientôt un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage et il connecta un petit appareil, à la tour, qu'il sortit de sa poche.

« _Amigos, je viens de trouver les plans détaillés du lieu, plus quelques autres informations intéressantes._ » déclara t-il fièrement

Claire vint se poster derrière lui et par-dessus son épaule, commença la lecture d'un journal de bord appartenant, sans doute à un des employés.

_« Apparemment les recherches étaient dirigées par le Docteur Liam Williamson… tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour où il fit de la résistance et qu'il cacha une partie de ses découvertes à ses supérieurs, qui n'ont pas aimé. Ils ont essayé de le retirer du projet mais il s'est enfermé dans un des sous sols, qu'il a condamné et a lâché toute ces créations. Et tout cela remonte à la semaine dernière ! »_

_« Le journal dit sur quoi ses recherches portaient_ ? » demanda Jill

Les yeux de Claire faisaient des allers retour, alors qu'elle continuait sa lecture silencieuse du document.

« _Il semblerait qu'il essayait d'obtenir un nouveau virus en combinant le T virus, le G virus et le Veronica._ » annonça t'elle d'une voix blanche.

La lumière bleutée de l'écran lui faisait ressortir son teint pâle, si bien qu'on aurait dit un zombie.

« _Y est il arrivé ?_ » osa Rebecca

_« Aucune mention de ça »_

_« Et bien, il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir_ » dit Chris « _Carlos, trouve moi le chemin pour descendre 3__ème__ sous sol ! »_

Le concerné prit en main son appareil tactile, qu'il toucha deux trois fois avant de le présenter à l'ainé des Redfield.

Pendant qu'il étudiait le plan, je jetais un coup d'œil à Lucas qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le zombie se dresser derrière lui. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans me poser de questions, je le visais. Mon ami me lança un regard paniqué ne comprenant pas mon geste et je fis feu. La balle termina sa course dans le crane du mort vivant qui s'apprêtait à mordre Lucas. Il se retourna et assista à la chute de son presque assaillant, qui tomba face contre terre, tel un vulgaire pantin.

Il me regarda de nouveau, m'adressant un sourire reconnaissant mais n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose, car d'autres zombies se réveillaient de leur pseudo sommeil et se dirigeaient vers nous, bras tendus et canines dehors. L'appel de l'estomac était bien plus fort que la mort dans cet endroit.

Les autres furent plus rapides que moi à réagir et faisaient déjà feu, réduisant ainsi à néant la course pathétique de ses pauvres êtres.

Lucas vint se poster près de moi et me passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« _Dis, j'ai bien cru l'espace d'une seconde, que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi ! »_ pouffa t-il _« Merci Laure, tu viens de sauver ma pauvre vie !_ »

_« Je viens de rembourser ma dette envers toi !!_ » répondis-je « _nous sommes quittes maintenant ! »_

« _ L'ascenseur est HS _» s'écria Billy a l'autre bout de la pièce, nous interrompant.

Barry vint alors lui donner un coup de main pour ouvrir les portes métalliques et celles-ci s'ouvraient sur un grand vide. Je les vis se pencher à l'intérieur et en ressortir presque aussitôt.

« _On peut toujours l'attendre »_ dit Barry _« il est complètement explosé, tout en bas… et c'est sacrément profond »_

« _Y'a bien plus que trois sous sol_ ! » ajouta le tatoué _« P'tain, mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? »_

« _On peut quand même descendre, il y'a une échelle_ » souligna Chris en observant lui aussi la cage. « _Léon, viens avec moi… nous allons ouvrir la voie. En attendant, surveillez nos arrières. »_

Et ils disparurent dans le vide, alors que nous suivions leur progression avec anxiété. Il y eut comme une sorte de flottement, où chacun s'enfermait dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, comme si tout ce que nous étions en train de vivre n'était qu'un rêve. Puis le grésillement de nos radios, nous fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, nous ramenant sur terre.

_« Vous pouvez descendre. » _annonça la voix de Léon.

Sans se faire prier, nous commençâmes à crapahuter dans la cage d'ascenseur, s'accrochant aux barreaux de l'échelle. Les deux hommes nous attendaient à l'entrée du sous sol et nous réceptionnaient avec une mine des plus sérieuses. Léon fronçait les sourcils et semblait nerveux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela alors que Chris ne faisait pas meilleure figure que lui. Barry arriva enfin, fermant ainsi la marche.

« _Cet étage est fait différemment des autres… il y a un couloir en Y avec deux chemins possibles ! » _

_« Je sais que cela ne vous fera pas plaisir, mais nous allons devoir nous séparer à nouveau. _» dit Léon d'une voix monocorde

« _Barry, Jill, Becca, Billy, Sheva et Danny avec moi" _énonça Chris en leur faisant un signe de le suivre

« _La mission est très simple : trouver le professeur Williamson, récupérer les survivants et profiter pour truffer d'explosifs cet endroit_ » dit Léon, en s'adressant à notre petit groupe.

Je vis que l'ainé des Redfield faisait pareil avec ses partenaires. Puis une fois leur monologue finit, les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard, avant de se taper dans la main.

« _Bon courage…Hey Kennedy, je te confie ma sœur alors pas de boulette hein !_ »

L'autre pouffa avant de secouer la tête et de nous faire signe de le suivre. Nous prenions le couloir de droite. Celui-ci devait s'étendre sur des kilomètres et nous n'en voyions pas le bout. Nous avancions à pas de loup, ouvrant toutes les portes au passage et hormis quelques zombies en décomposition, nous ne trouvions aucunes traces de vivant ou de savants fous. A chaque porte que nous ouvrions, l'appréhension nous guettait et parfois allait, même jusqu'à nous sauter dessus…littéralement. Des singes, des araignées, des corbeaux, des chiens… en lambeaux et puant la mort.

Chaque pièce nous réservait son lot de surprises…alors que nous explorions une énième salle, des cris stridents et agacés nous percèrent les tympans. Des macaques s'agitaient violement dans leur cage et ce, juste derrière nous. Leurs prisons de fer semblaient vraiment fragiles et les portes étaient sur point de céder, sous leurs assauts féroces.

Sans doute la sensation de faim était décuplée en notre présence et les rendaient plus hargneux. Ils étaient cinq et ne nous lâchaient pas du regard. Léon, nous fit signe de nous replier le plus calmement possible mais la grille céda et les singes s'échappèrent, nous coupant ainsi notre retraite.

Sans nous laisser le temps de nous préparer, ils nous sautèrent dessus, tous crocs dehors. Dans un réflexe, mon arme fit feu et le crane du primate qui s'apprêtait à me morde, explosa en une grande gerbe de sang. Je vis du coin de l'œil que mes camarades faisaient subir le même sort aux autres monstres tandis qu'un hurlement de douleur déchira la pièce. Faisant volte face, j'aperçue Sean, un des militaires qui nous accompagnait, se tenir le visage et la gorge, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui jaillissait de la carotide et de ses blessures.

A ses pieds, le macaque zombie s'évertuait de mâchouiller les morceaux de chair, en lâchant des grognements atroces. Son collègue, Ryan, se précipitait vers lui, couvrant de ses mains les ouvertures béantes qui prenaient désormais place dans le cou du jeune homme.

_« Sean, reste avec moi !_ » lui criait-il.

Son ami essayait de lui répondre, mais seul des gargouillis de sang s'échappaient de ses cordes vocales. Le singe recula de quelques centimètres et se prépara à attaquer une nouvelle fois. Ryan leva vers lui des yeux haineux avant de se saisir de son fusil a pompe et de farcir de plombs l'animal, qui s'écroula par terre, dans un craquement sonore.

Le militaire lâcha son arme et retourna son attention vers Sean, qui ne respirait plus. L'autre le secoua avant de commencer un massage cardiaque, mais Léon et Carlos l'en dissuadèrent en l'empoignant chacun sous un bras, puis ils l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur. Il se laissa faire sans broncher alors que des larmes lui dévoraient les joues.

Claire leur emboita le pas. Lucas me fixait de son regard si vert.

« _Tu devrais les rejoindre_ » murmura t-il

Je savais ce qu'il allait faire et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tout seul.

_« Non »_ dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« _Bien, fais comme tu veux_ » capitula t il, en armant son revolver en direction du corps de Sean.

Sans un mot, je glissais ma main à l'intérieur de la sienne et je le senti enrouler ses doigts autour des miens, au moment où il pressait la détente. Le cadavre de notre camarade fut prit de quelques soubresauts réflexes avant de devenir compétemment inerte.

Je levais les yeux vers le visage de Lucas et je constatais qu'il s'était complètement fermé.

« _Viens _» souffla t-il si bas, que je du tendre l'oreille.

Sans autre, il me tira à sa suite et nous rejoignions les autres dans le couloir.

Lucas fit un léger signe de tête à Léon et me serra de nouveau la main, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

_« Je suis désolé pour ton ami »_ continua Kennedy à l'attention de Ryan, qui s'était écroulé par terre.

«_ huh ? Amigos, je crois que nous devrions partir ? _» S'écria Carlos en revenant vers nous en courant.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, des coups de feu fusèrent en notre direction, nous obligeant à nous jeter au sol.

_« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le Dr Williamson_ » continua Carlos _« il n'est pas très accueillant comme hôte_. »

Le professeur rebelle pointa enfin le bout de son nez, nous tenant en ligne de mire de son fusil. _« Qui croyez vous être pour venir faire votre loi, dans _MON laboratoire » cracha t-il furieux « _vous n'êtes que des sbires d'Umbrella et vous ne méritez pas de vivre_ ! »

Il semblait nerveux et ses mains tremblaient sur son arme. Il n'avait pas du dormir depuis des lustres, si bien que des cernes marquaient ses yeux de leur ombres violettes et une barbe de quelques jours prenait place sur son menton.

Ses yeux faisaient des allers retour sur chacun de nous, nous détaillant attentivement.

_« BSAA ??_ » grogna-t-il en voyant nos insignes. _« Manquait plus que ça_ »

« _Professeur vous devez venir avec nous_ ! » commença Léon en se relevant, les deux mains en l'air.

« _Pas un geste_ » hurla l'autre, alors que nous suivions le mouvement.

Carlos esquissa un geste vers son arme à sa hanche et tout se passa très vite. L'homme était à bout de nerf, si bien que le coup de feu parti, blessant le sud américain à la jambe. Mes compagnons ripostèrent, alors que Williamson tirait dans tous les sens.

Une douleur fulgurante me transperça l'épaule, juste à la limite de mon gilet par balle. Sous l'impact, je rejoignis Carlos par terre. Etalée sur le dos, j'essayais de rester consciente malgré le mal qui se propageait dans mon bras et mon torse. Le moindre mouvement m'arrachait des cris de douleur. Carlos, près de moi, n'était guère mieux que moi et il se tortillait se tenant la cuisse.

Ma main valide vint tâter l'orifice formé par la balle et revint dans mon champ de vision couverte de sang. J'avais envie de vomir et une sensation de froid me mordait le squelette.

Williamson, blessé lui aussi, finit par être neutraliser par nos amis, les mains attachés dans le dos, face contre le sol.

Lucas s'agenouilla près de moi et malgré la mine angoissée qu'il affichait, restait calme et observait ma blessure.

« T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mourir ce soir » articulais je en retenant un gémissement, alors qu'il soulevait le tissu de mon épaule et qu'il effectuait une pression pour arrêter le saignement.

« _Tu as connu pire c'est ca ?»_ rétorqua t-il dans un sourire rassurant.

« _presque… ahh… c'est.. première fois…qque…je me fais tirer dessus, par contre !_ »

« _Tu finiras par t'y habituer si tu restes avec nous_ »

Je déglutissais difficilement avant de tourner la tête vers Carlos.

« _Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Rien de vital n'a été touché…juste du muscle ! Il devrait sans remettre »_

Claire s'approcha de moi avec sa trousse de secours et me jeta un regard désolé. Sans un mot, elle me banda l'épaule et me l'installa en écharpe. Pendant, tous ses soins, je broyais la main du pauvre Lucas, qui n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire.

« _ca devrait faire l'affaire jusqu'au retour à la base »_ me dit elle en me caressant la joue.

Ils m'aidèrent à me mettre sur mes pieds et Lucas me soutint d'un bras autour de mes hanches.

_« ca va aller ? »_

_« Faudra bien_ » grimaçais je

Léon et Ryan firent de même avec Carlos, qui blanchit sous l'effort.

« _Hijo de puta_ » jura t-il à l'attention du professeur Williamson, qui était toujours par terre, à plat ventre.

Claire le retourna d'un geste souple et posa le canon de son revolver sous son menton.

« _Alors maintenant, tu vas être bien sage et tu vas nous dire où se trouve les survivants ! »_ dit elle la voix dure comme la glace.

Une Claire en colère pouvait être très effrayante et le professeur ouvrit des yeux grands de panique.

« _Oui…je les ai enfermé dans des cellules, dans l'autre aile du sous sol. Vous aurez besoin de la clef_ » baragouina t-il en désignant la carte magnétique autour de son cou.

La jeune Redfield le lui arracha d'un geste brusque avant de le remettre debout. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Léon, qui brancha sa radio.

_« Redfield, on a trouvé Williamson. »_

_« Ok Kennedy. Des survivants ? »_

_« Non, ils seraient tous dans votre secteur et vous allez avoir besoin d'une clef_ » continua le blond

« _Ok rejoignez nous alors, on vous attend_ ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, nous nous remettions en route pour retrouver les autres. Carlos gémissait à chaque pas, alors que je serrais les dents pour retenir aussi des geignements de douleur.

Nous avions refusé de prendre des antalgiques car nous savions que ces derniers, nous endormiraient et nous voulions être un minimum opérationnels. Elle avait l'avantage de nous garder éveillé.

Lucas m'accompagnait, me soutenant et me murmurant des mots d'encouragement.

« _Rappelles-moi de te remercier si on s'en sort vivant_ » dis-je entre deux pas.

_« Pas de soucis … et rappelles moi, de t'inviter au restaurant si on s'en sort vivant_ » répondit il.

_« Kane ?? Serait ce un rendez vous ?_ » M'esclaffais je

_« Il se pourrait bien_ » continua t-il en haussant un sourcil d'amusement.

Le reste du groupe nous attendait à mi chemin et se précipita vers nous, voyant notre pauvre état.

« _Que s'est il passé » _s'alarma Rebecca en nous examinant

En parfait petit médecin, elle refit nos pansement et vérifiait notre état général.

_« Corazone, si tu voulais me toucher, il fallait me le dire avant et j'aurais trouvé un lieu plus intime !_ » lâcha Carlos en retenant un hoquet, alors qu'elle resserrait le bandage autour de sa cuisse.

Billy lui assena un coup derrière le crane, alors que Rebecca retenait un rougissement.

« _T'inquiète Cohen…c'est purement professionnel entre nous »_ continua l'hispanique

Pendant que les deux hommes se disputaient gentiment, Chris et Barry emmenaient à l'écart le professeur pour le faire parler. Danny vint s'enquérir de mon état en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

Redfield revint vers nous, les deux bras croisés sur son torse.

_« Voila ce qu'on va faire »_ commença t-il « Laure _et Carlos, vous allez remonter à la surface et rejoindre l'hélicoptère… Rebecca, Claire, Jill et Sheva vont vous accompagnez, pendant que nous allons libérer les survivants, puis nous vous rejoindrons et nous ferons exploser l'endroit. »_

Je vis Claire et Jill ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais le regard sans équivoque des garçons les dissuadèrent. Du coup, elles hochèrent la tête avant de se lever. Claire s'approcha de son frère pour l'étreigner chaleureusement, avant de se diriger vers Léon et de l'attirer vers elle, pour l'embrasser. Jill fit de même avec Chris, une fois la place de libre et Rebecca avec Billy.

Malgré la situation, un sourire étira mes lèvres et je secouais la tête.

« _Bon, ce n'est pas tout…mais comment dire ca de façon diplomatique…ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour se faire des câlins !_! » lança Carlos

« _Il n'a pas tord _» ajouta Barry en se grattant la barbe.

Les couples se séparèrent, alors que les filles revenaient vers nous.

« _Soyez prudent »_ lâcha Jill

« _Tu nous connais…comme d'habitude_ » rétorqua Chris.

Sheva et Rebecca, soutenant Carlos commençaient à le ramener vers la cage d'ascenseur par laquelle nous étions arrivés. Jill suivit le mouvement alors que Claire vint remplacer Lucas à mes côtés. Je le suivais du regard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le reste des garçons, Danny sur ses talons.

_« Hey Kane_ » appelais-je « _t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses sans aucunes égratignures, car je tiens au restaurant que tu m'as promis !_ »

« _ca marche_ » répond t-il après un moment « _je vais faire de mon mieux, pour être un minimum présentable ! »_

_« Promis »_

_« Tu as ma parole Laure »_

Il nous tourna le dos dans un sourire et s'éloigna sans un regard, nous laissant seules, dans le long couloir blanc.

« _Tout va bien se passer Laure »_ me souffla à l'oreille.

« _Je l'espère »_

Et à notre tour, nous rejoignions notre chemin vers la sortie. L'ascension de l'échelle, fut des plus périlleuses, surtout avec un seul bras, mais finalement nous arrivions sans trop d'effort à la réception. Nous parcourions le chemin en sens inverse, le plus rapidement que le permettait nos corps. Jill ouvrait la voie et sécurisait le périmètre. Nous arrivions rapidement à la surface et elle appela les pilotes pour les prévenir de la situation.

A peine sortie de l'usine, qu'un tremblement de terre se fit ressentir sous nos pieds…c'était comme si la terre à l'allait s'ouvrir pour nous engloutir. Malgré, les secousses, nous courrions à travers les hautes herbes en direction de nos moyens de transports qui avaient atterrit, non loin de nous.

Claire me poussa à l'intérieur et elle me suivit, une poignée de seconde plus tard, dans l'habitacle.

A présent, nous attendions tous avec anxiété le retour de nos amis et nous guettions avec impatience leur apparition.

Jill s'empara d'un lance roquette et le chargea par mesure de précaution.

La terre gronda une nouvelle fois, suivit de près par des coups de feu. Plus loin, dans le champ, nos amis courraient comme des dératés, comme si le diable était à leur trousse. Le terrain s'effondra juste derrière eux, laissant un trou béant duquel sortit un gigantesque monstre. Un tyran. Il semblait encore différent de celui que nous avions croisés un peu plus tôt.

Il s'élança à la poursuite de nos amis, qui se retournaient pour lui tirer dessus afin de ralentir sa course. Les balles lui faisaient l'effet d'une caresse mais le rendaient fou furieux.

Jill hurla au pilote de faire chauffer les machines et de se préparer à un décollage d'urgence.

Nos amis, plus quelques survivants s'engouffrèrent dans les hélicoptères et sans plus attendre, ceux-ci s'envolèrent. Le tyran passa à quelques centimètres de la queue de notre engin, si bien que nous fumes tous secouer à l'intérieur. Jill, une fois stabilisée, s'agenouilla et s'empara du bazooka, qu'elle arma sur son épaule. La rocket alla s'écraser droit sur le torse du monstre, qui vacilla sous l'impact, avant de mettre un genou à terre. Jill rechargea rapidement et renouvela l'action. Cette fois le tir, emporta la moitié du corps du tyran qui hurla.

L'ex S.T.A.R.S exécuta le geste une troisième fois. Le monstre arrêta le projectile de son unique main et la renvoya dans notre direction. Le pilote réussit à l'éviter habilement. Nos compagnons décidèrent de l'arroser de leur munition. Sous la puissance de feu, le tyran tomba une première fois puis se releva pour chuter une deuxième fois. Jill en profita pour envoyer la dernière rocket.

La tête de la bête explosa, laissant un corps vacillant, parcourut de gestes désordonnés, qui s'écroula définitivement. Quelques instants plus tard, la base fut soufflée par une explosion massive, alors que les hélicoptères nous emmenaient plus haut dans le ciel.

Enfin, nous nous autorisions à souffler et laisser éclater notre joie. Nous avions, une nouvelle fois, vaincue et une branche supplémentaire d'Umbrella venait de disparaitre. Mais le travail ne faisait que commencer, car dès le lendemain, la ville allait subir le même sort que Raccoon, éliminant ainsi tout risque de propagation.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes camarades, puis aux hélicoptères voisins au notre, à la recherche d'yeux émeraude.

Je les croisais quelques secondes plus tard et il me fit un petit signe de la main. Me sentant rassurée, je me réinstallais plus confortablement dans le siège, me laissant aller à l'arrière, ma tête tombant sur l'épaule de Carlos. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

_« Alors que penses tu de ta première mission à nos côtés ? »_

_« Un vrai parcours de santé »_ grimaçait je alors que mon épaule se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. _« Où est ce que je dois signer ? »_

Les autres pouffèrent à ma remarque, alors que la fatigue rendait nos paupières lourdes.

Le vol dura une éternité, car nous rentions directement sur Paris et au quartier général du BSSA européen. A notre arrivée, les blessés furent prient en charge par des équipes médicalisées et ils nous emmenèrent vers le service de chirurgie de la base.

On nous administra une quantité astronomique d'antidouleurs, si bien que ceux-ci nous envoyèrent directement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

A suivre...

j'espère que cela vous plait... faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	7. chap 7

Chap 7: la fin?

est ce vraiment la fin de tout ce cauchemar?

bonne lecture

* * *

Je ne me réveillais que quatre jours plus tard, la tête complètement dans le coton. J'immergeais difficilement, essayant de me repérer mais tout était flou dans mon esprit. Lucas était assit dans une chaise, non loin de moi, endormi. Un long pansement s'étendait sur son arcade sourcilière et une coupure pourfendait sa lèvre inférieure, en deux. Je bougeais mon corps, mais mon bras gauche ne répondait pas car il était solidement immobilisé dans une attelle, le long de mon ventre. Un gros bandage trônait sur mon épaule et venait se perdre jusqu'à mon avant bras et jusque sur ma poitrine. Je devais être jolie à voir, mais je m'en fichais royalement car j'étais vivante et c'était le plus important!!

Je bougeais les doigts et retenais de justesse un gémissement. Lucas ouvrit les yeux et rencontrait les miens.

_« D'slée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller »_ dis-je piteuse.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Pour être honnête, je te dirais que j'ai connu mieux ! » _

Il sourit et vint s'assoir sur mon lit, faisant plier le matelas sous son poids.

« _Que s'est il passé ?_ » demandais je alors que j'effleurais son pansement et sa lèvre blessée.

Il ferma les yeux à mon contact, avant de les rouvrir et de m'attraper la main.

_« Lorsque vous êtes parti, nous sommes allé en direction des cellules et nous avons trouvé les survivants. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Williamson réussisse à s'enfuir. J'ai essayé de faire barrage, mais faut croire que la folie décuple la force. Nous l'avons poursuivis dans les dédales du labo et il a finit par s'enfermer dans une salle. Depuis celle-ci, il a activité le système d'auto destruction. La chambre froide, où se trouvait le Tyran a été par la même occasion désactivée. »_

Il fit une pause, les yeux dans le vide.

_« Williamson a péri sous les griffes de sa propre création. Puis elle nous a prit en chasse…_ » Raconta t-il « _Elle n'a pas pu nous suivre dans la cage d'ascenseur. Ryan et Danny ont voulu la ralentir et ils y ont perdu la vie. Cela nous a permis de prendre un peu d'avance et de truffer l'endroit d'explosif. Et la suite, tu l'as connais. »_

« _C'est fini alors ? »_

_« Pour le moment oui… la ville a été réduit en cendre, il y 4 jours et il parait que rien n'a survécu » _continua Lucas

Un silence s'installa entre nous et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise.

_« Et les autres ?_ » dis je

«_ Ils vont bien. Que des petites égratignures. Carlos est hors de danger, tout comme toi ! »_

_« Bonne nouvelle alors ! »_ concluais-je en baissant les yeux.

Lucas avait gardé ma main dans la sienne et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

_« Que vas-tu faire maintenant Laure ? »_

Je ne voulais pas les quitter, surtout lui. Ça c'était la chose dont j'étais certaine. Je l'avais perdu déjà une première fois et je ne voulais pas recommencer la même erreur, à nouveau.

Et puis, je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière mes peurs et me contenter de survivre. Je me sentais prête à me battre à leur côté, pour la vie et que justice soit rendue !

_« Est ce que par hasard, y'aurait il de la place dans tes bagages pour le voyage de retour ?_ » demandais je dans un sourire.

Ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise, avant de le voir éclater dans un rire sonore.

_« Je pense que cela peut se négocier ! »_

Quelques jours plus tard, je sortais de l'hôpital en compagnie de nos amis.

_« Alors, tu es sure de ton choix Laure ? »_ demanda Léon

_« Absolument ! Il est temps que je me rende utile !»_

_« En tout cas, la branche Européenne de la BSAA est ravie de t'accueillir dans ses rangs ! »_ souligna Jill

_« Bienvenue dans le club »_ me taquina Carlos, alors qu'il béquillait gentiment à mes côtés. _« Remarque, on a une bonne assurance vie, santé et un super salaire ! »_

_« Que demande le peuple »_ ajouta Barry _« bon les jeunes, c'est la que nos chemins se séparent. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma petite famille. »_

_« Tu embrasseras bien Kathy, Moira et Polly de notre part »_ répliqua Jill, en glissant sa main dans celle de Chris.

Il hocha la tête, avant de venir nous enlacer puis de s'éloigner vers une des voitures militaires qui attendaient notre venue.

_« Nous aussi, nous allons filer »_ lança Léon en passant un bras autour des épaules de Claire.

_« De longues vacances, loin ….. Très loin !!!_ » s'exclama Claire en attrapant la taille de son compagnon.

Ils nous saluèrent à leur tour.

_« Pas de bêtises vous deux hein ! »_ dit Chris en serrant la main du blond

_« Nous serons sages comme des images, grand frère »_ pouffa Claire, en tirant Léon par le bras vers une des voitures.

Ils disparurent ainsi, les uns après les autres : Chris et Jill, Rebecca et Billy, Sheva puis Carlos, nous laissant seuls, sous le soleil d'hiver.

Lucas se retourna vers moi et m'attira dans ses bras, tout en posant ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crâne.

«_ Il ne reste que nous deux ! Que veux-tu faire ? »_ Demanda t-il.

« _Peu m'importe, du moment que je reste avec toi »_ répondis je en rougissant alors que j'enfouissais mon nez dans son cou et que mon bras valide entourait sa taille.

D'un doigt, il me releva le menton et m'embrassa avant de dire :

_« ca me va comme proposition ! »_

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les miennes dans un chaste baiser.

_« Faites attention Mr Kane, je pourrais m'y habituer »_ pouffais je contre sa bouche

_« Mais j'y compte bien Mlle Forbes_ »

Il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres, dans un échange un peu plus urgent, comme si nous étions en train de réaliser que la vie, nous offrait qu'une seule chance.

Il finit par se séparer de moi et vint entrelacer sa main à la mienne.

« _Pour commencer, que dirais tu de prendre des vacances…une ile paradisiaque, un soleil de plomb, la mer, le sable et rien que nous deux, sans le moindre zombie ou virus à l'horizon !! »_

« _J'adorerai _» dis-je, en le suivant dans la voiture.

Il donna ses consignes au chauffeur, qui démarra, nous emmenant ainsi, loin de tous nos problèmes.

Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir allait me réserver, mais une chose était sure : c'était que désormais, je n'étais plus seule et que je me battrais quoiqu'il arrive pour sauver toutes ces valeurs dans lesquelles je croyais.

Mais pour le moment, j'allais tout simplement VIVRE.

* * *

presque fin...

a suivre


	8. epilogue

bon et bien voila....

la fin de toute cette histoire! j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment...

j'ai essayer de respecter au mieux l'univers de resident evil et j'espère y être arrivée!!

j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas!!

merci de m'avoir lu....

* * *

Un homme se réveillait, dans un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il lui avait semblé être plongé dans un sommeil infini. Il se releva difficile, comme si toute ses articulations étaient raides. Une sensation de démangeaison le submergea et des ses doigts soulagea cette envie. Il gratta si longtemps que sa main revenait couverte de sang. Il ne s'affola pas…il ne ressentait plus rien, ni le froid, ni le chaud, ni la douleur, ni le bien ou le mal. La seule chose qui animait son être, était cette sensation impérieuse qui prenait place dans son ventre…. La faim.

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et lécha le sang. Mais, il avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Le passage incessant des piétons sur la grande avenue attira enfin son attention. Lourdement, il se dirigea vers eux… il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, satisfaire cette faim qui lui rongeait l'estomac et tous ces gens feraient amplement l'affaire.

Sans autre cérémonie, l'homme planta ses dents dans le cou de la grosse dame qui passait près de lui.

La foule se dispersa, complètement paniquée, tandis que l'homme savourait tranquillement la chaire de sa victime. Il était complètement indifférant à l'atmosphère électrique qui l'entourait et il savait que rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa quête pour satisfaire sa faim.

FIN

* * *

Fin pour de vrai cette fois....


End file.
